This study will determine the effects of prolonged treatment with Nutropin (somatropin for injection) in adults with acquired Growth Hormone Deficiency (GHD) on body composition, metabolism physical performance, and both psychological and social function. The primary end point of this study is the reduction in the proportion of body mass composed of fat.